


Real or a delusion

by Sa1989



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Gen, Inner Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: Marlon's POV.
Kudos: 1





	Real or a delusion

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos if you like this. Also I have plans for a another part but not sure if I will do it

After I leave the pub I decided I need to go for a walk before heading home because I don't want April to see me like this. So full of rage and darkness, charity said that most of the family have been locked up at one time or another but they were never facing life behind bars. When you're in the place the only thing you have to keep you going is looking forward to the day you're free again but I had nothing to look forward to because I knew I would die in there. So I was left with no hope, with only my thoughts for company, with trust me wasn't a good thing, I kept thinking about everything I would miss, like leo and April graduating from high school, leo learning to drive, April getting married or even being to tuck them in at night and chasing the nightmares away. The whole time I was going through hell and my so called family could have gotten me out, they have no idea of how close I came to taking the only way out I could see. The only reason I didn't was I could never do that to leo and April but a couple of more weeks then yeah I would have left in a body bag. I am terrified of going to sleep every night because I still expect to wake up in my cell, I keep having to pinch myself to sure this is real and not some dream, maybe I have lost my mind and this is a delusion. I head towards home because I need to hug April, when I hold her in my arm is the only time I am convinced this is real and I'm really am home.


End file.
